Long Nights, Early Mornings
by CBloom2
Summary: Based upon the cute scene with the boys and baby in last Saturdays episode - you'll see if you read it - but it's slightly different.


**Hi all - you know what it's like when you see a scene from a show and want to make a bit more of it? Well this is something I wanted to do with the first scene from last Saturdays episode with the boys and the baby. How cute was it seeing Ethan asleep, sat up, cradling the baby? Well, I thought it was very cute! So a bit of pointless brotherly fluff was born. Oh and I'm going to use the baby's name in this so it's kind of different to what we saw. Hope it's ok.**

 **As usual anyone that you recognise doesn't belong to me.**

 **Long Nights, Early Mornings**

Cal basically rolled out of bed, feeling as if he hadn't slept in a week. Actually, that wasn't far from the truth! Ever since Matilda had appeared on the scene, his sleeping patterns had been completely torn apart, something that he wasn't used to and wondered if he ever would. Speaking of Matilda, why couldn't he hear her? He glanced round frantically, where was she? She was in the crib in his room last night when he had gone to bed, but now it was empty... Suddenly, he remembered that she had been restless well into the early hours, so Ethan had offered to take her as he wasn't in work the next day. Cal had happily let his brother take her - he was shattered, he needed some rest. He glanced at the clock and groaned - he'd only got half a hour to get himself ready and get to work. Luckily he didn't have to worry about getting Matilda ready, Ethan would take care of that. A huge wave of gratitude washed over Cal as he thought about how his brother had stepped up once again to help him out of a mess he had created - although having grown to know Matilda over the last week, he could never think of her as a mess.

Not wanting to be parted from her for a minute longer, he strode purposefully into the lounge, noticing that the curtains were still closed. He looked round seeing half drunk bottles on the table - the changing bag was overflowing with nappies and wipes, as if they had been dragged out in a hurry. Just from seeing the state of the lounge and knowing how house proud his brother was, he could guess what sort of night the younger man had had.

He heard a gurgling sound, which brought his attention to the sofa, to a sight that made him smile broadly. His new daughter was wrapped up, sleeping peacefully, safely cradled in the arms of her uncle. Ethan, however, didn't look as peaceful. He was sat up straight, with cushions under his arms to keep Matilda level, but there was a deep frown creasing his forehead. Cal was troubled by this, why did his brother look so troubled? Matilda began to squirm, which caused Ethan to automatically hold on to her tigher - and she settled once more. Cal couldn't help himself as he took out his phone a took a picture of them. He then sat in the chair opposite, just watching them both sleep. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the last couple of weeks. It was one thing, Taylor breezing into his life again, but she had left the baby with him - and she couldn't even tell him if she really was his! He hoped with all that was in him that she was his - he had already got very attached to her. The one thing that he was struggling with was getting into any sort of routine. He really ought to get her booked in at the creche at work, that would help him out in the short term, but he just hadn't seemed to have had the time to do it - every waking minute seemed dominated by feeding, changing, trying to sleep. Mind you, he wouldn't have got this far without his ever patient brother. How did he ever get so lucky to have a brother like Ethan. Although it had taken a near death experience with the car crash, the year before, they had now got a much closer relationship that they had had eighteen months ago. Ethan had put up with a lot from him, one way or another, and now this...this was just above and beyond, yet there he was, his little brother, trying once more to make things just a little bit easier for him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he heard, causing him to jump in his seat. He smiled at his brother, "Don't worry, I already did. You two just looked adorable," he told him as he got back to his feet and opened the curtains.

"What time is it?" Ethan groaned as the light flooded in, also causing Matilda to stir.

Cal looked at his phone, "Uh it's ten minutes after I should've been on shift."

Ethan groaned again and began to get up, "No wait, you stay there..." Cal said looking confused.

"I can't, I've got to get ready," Ethan told him as he gingerly got to his feet, trying to stretch his back as he stood, without disturbing Matilda.

"Get ready for what? You're not on today," Cal reminded him.

Ethan yawned, "I am now. Got a text at 4 am to ask me to come in. There's a bug going round the hospital, so they're short staffed..." He moved over to Cal and began to hand the baby over, "Oh Ethan, if I'd known I wouldn't have left you with her - you need your rest," he said as he gathered the baby in his arms.

"So do you Cal - you're exhausted," Ethan told him, looking directly at him as if he was studying him, "You can put her in the creche at work...you have registered haven't you?" Ethan stopped in his tracks after having started to walk away.

"Of...course..." Cal stutterd.

Ethan sighed rubbing his hand through his dishevelled hair, "You haven't have you? Well, you can't take her to work...look, stay at home with her today, I'll tell Mrs Beauchamp that you've got that bug and use the time to sort something out Cal ok? You can't compromise your job and the patients just because you can't organise yourself to look after a baby. Ok Cal?"

Cal, who had now sat down once more, looked up at his brother, "I know, you're right. I promise that I will sort everything out today."

"Including a paternity test?" Ethan queried.

Cal sighed deeply, "Look Cal, I know you don't want to do one, and I understand why, I really do, but Taylor did say that she didn't know if she was yours so surely you want to find out before you get to attached?"

"It's already to late for that," Cal told Ethan as he stared down at the peaceful baby.

Now it was Ethan's turn to sigh, "I know," he breathed, "I'd better get ready..." he turned to leave the room.

"Ethan!" Cal called, causing the younger man to stop in his tracks, "I just want to tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done to help me over the last few weeks. No matter what you've thought, you've been the only constant that I could rely on and that means more to me than words can say. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Whoah, who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Ethan chuckled, then turned serious once more, "I'll always be here for you Caleb, just don't keep pushing me away and lying to me."

Cal nodded smiling, then he turned his attention back to the bundle in his arms as Ethan left, "That Miss Matilda was your amazing Uncle, who I know will eventually love you as much as I do," he cood to the slumbering baby.

Ethan, who had stopped in his tracks when he heard his brother talking about him, leaned on the wall slightly, "He already does," he whispered.

 **So that's it. Doesn't make a lot of sense but it was something in my mind and had to be written.**

 **I'm working on a story regarding the baby being ill (from spoilers). I'm writing it down the old fashioned way before I post it as I want to make it good for you fabulous people who take the time to read my offerings.**


End file.
